Alpha and Omega: Uncovering The Past
by Messer Blood
Summary: Kate lost her memory and the Western Pack has to get her back, but will she come back after she meets Caileb, the old Southern Pack Leader?
1. Chapter 1: 2 Years

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering The Past

2 Years

Kerbces POV

"Kerbces, be a alpha and settle your brothers and sisters down for me?" mother said.

"ok, mom" i answered and went off.

I went to my brothers and sisters and being the only alpha pup, I have to do a lot of physical and mental exercising to prepare for hunting. My being mom Kate an alpha and my dad Humphrey an omega is different, but it helped find many other wolves a partner.

"will you five settle down. Mom wants you to save the instantly for dad." I commented sternly.

"oh, loosen up Kerbces we're omegas, what do you expect." Arein, one of my younger sisters.

"yah, you're always so stern. Have a bit of fun." agreed Vincent, the most hyper and psycho of the omegas, but everyone calls him Venus.

But before i could respond they all trampled me, that told me it was moms turn to hunt.

Humphrey POV

"well see you around Garth" I added.

"same to you Humphrey, and you're getting better at hunting." replied Garth.

I ran off and when I got to the den my five omega pups tackled me, and at the same time I quickly tackled and flipped them over.

"hey dad" greeted Kerbces.

"good morning Kerbces," I replied " how's mom?"

"she's sleeping still" Kerbces answered rolling his eyes.

"hey you respect your mother... she goes hunting at sun rise and doesn't come back till mid night" I snarled.

"oh shut up... I know she does, but you haven't even brought home a mouse leg" Kerbces snapped.

"I'm only a omega in alpha training, I'd like to see you try and kill a mouse" I yelled angrily.

Kate POV

"Kate wake up... hey Kate?" a voice said.

As I open my eyes I see Humphrey flying right at me!

Then faster than i could move, he landed right on me.

"ugh, Humphrey... get... off...me" I said toppling both of us over.

"good morning Kate" Humphrey greeted me slightly hyper, but still as cute as ever.

"good morning Humphrey" I responded with a smile.

We nodded our head at the same time and i kissed him, so we can go hunting.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering The Past Part 2

T**he Hunt**

Kate POV

After waking up I was ready to hunt.

I have a good feeling about today's hunt and i could taste the caribou in the air.

Just then I saw Lilly.

"Hey, sis are you finally going hunting?" I half teased, half asked.

"Sure I'll give it a shot for once. But I just came to get some flowers for tonight's moon light howl" replied Lilly.

"Oh no I totally forgot!" I cried.

"Oh don't worry Kate, I'm very sure Humphrey didn't forget," Lilly gestured.

"Now maybe we should get going for the hunt"

So we headed off and establish our posts. Lilly and Bax (a new alpha we got) and I in the west.

They drove the caribou towards us and...

We ambushed them.

It seemed simple enough so we went for it.

"Hey I think I hear them coming" warned Lilly and she was right.

In just seconds I saw them coming two hundred yards away.

Within a matter of seconds we attacked... then the next I'm lost with my memory.

So I went looking for someone and I did.

"Hey you... yes you I need your help" I called to him.

Caileb POV

"Oh man I've be spotted" I thought to myself. Then a wave of relief...

She wanted my help.

"What do you need" I asked with my claws at the ready.

"Yes who am I and where am I? And-" But i cut her off.

"Shut up," I commented "I'm a lone wolf, so I don't know you and we're in the western half of the west/east territory... but since you seem to have forgotten everything, I will let you hang with me but keep your distance" I said.

"Oh... thanks. You're so kind" she said smiling and blushing.


	3. Chapter 3: Rushing

**Hello people Starkiller173 here with Rushing. Thank my friend Paul for the help and the OC names.**

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering the Past

RUSHING

"Humphrey wake up Kate's missing!", yelled a voice.  
At an incent I was wide awake and outside my den and was asking what happened.  
Eve, Kate's mother, answered "Apparently Kate jumped on a caribou's back and it nocked her in the head with the back of its head and she blacked out."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE STILL HERE FOR! I'll get Kerbces, Jet, Vincent, Star, Freden, and Arein. You get the other alphas." I rushed.

"That is where I'm ahead of you." Eve replied as I ran into my den.

"Everyone wake up your mother is missing!" I announced.

As soon as I finished talking they were up and wide awake.

"What happened!", Freden exploded angrily at me.

"First off this is not the time to get pissed off at one another! Second I'll tell you on the way to the search party... EVE YOU STILL OUT THERE!" I said hastily.

"Yes. What is it?" She asked. "I want ALL! possible wolves looking for her." I ordered.

"On it, right away." Eve replied and went off. "Kerbces you go with Eve." I demanded.

For a moment he hesitated then ran off with out a word.

"You five with me." I rushed.

Kerbces POV

"Hey grandma wait up!" I yelled. After I said that she flipped right around at me. When I got to her she sternly said "NEVER call me that again!" And ran off.

Lilly's POV

"Kate... Kate... Can you hear me!" I yelled, but got no response. When I turn around I see Humphrey giving commands. I couldn't remember him being so serious other than that one time...

"Lilly what's the lead?" Humphrey asked me. Unfortunately we had none except that she maybe in the Northern Territory. When I told him he started flipping out, I couldn't take the yelling, so I slapped him and ran.

**UCTP 4 On The Run Kate gets ANGRY and 'people' fall in love.**


	4. Chapter 4: On The Run

**Starkiller: next chapter will be longer.**

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering the Past

On The Run

Kate's POV

"Hey... umm?" I asked.

"My name is Caileb." He said.

"Ok Caileb were are we?" I asked "We're in the Southern Pack Territory and yes I know that you are not from the Southern Pack because I was head alphe only a few months ago." Caileb answered.

"So what happened?" I asked ciorusly.

"Well there was a food shortedge and I was banished," Caileb explaned "so here I am had they let me explane that the caribou left for the white march and we could have smashed ice to get to some fish and few would have starved."

After listening to Caileb's story I felt heartbroken and somehow ever since I met him... in... LOVE. Just as I was about to tell him there was a rushle in the trees.

"By the way I forgot to tell you they are super angery and have been hunting me down." Caileb added. "Maybe we should hide?" I sugested. "Agreed." Caileb answered and vanished into thin air.

Then a mysterious voice yelled angerly from behind me, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I slowly turned around and answered, "I don't know who I am or why I'm here."

"What do you mean you don't know!" The wolf snapped at me. "You know what? I am feeling generious so I'll ask one more time. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I told you I don't know!" I yelled.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like we have a stubern little omega." The wolf pointed out.  
"What was that?" I snarled.

"You herd me right... stubern... little... OMEGA!" He screamed " What are you going to do about it omega?" Seconds later I was pounding them to the ground and when I got my paws on the leader I said "Take it back or I'll shove your brain down your throut!"

"I take it back! I take it back!" He wined cowerdly then they are off.

When I turned around Caileb is standing behind me with his mouth hanging open... then... I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5: News

Hey Starkiller here with Ch 5 of UCTP.

* * *

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering the Past

News

Aven's POV

A familiar voice rang out, "Attention All! Alphas and omegas Kate has gone missing and I am ordering anyone and everyone to help find her."

After hearing this I ran straight to my sister Katharane, but when I got there someone had beat me here when I entered my den my nephew… Kerbces was there.

"Oh, you're hear I have some news for you…" Kerbces started, but I interrupted.

"I know … Kate is missing, I heard." I commented. "But do you know how?" he questioned. "Well, let's hear it then." I said.

"It started with Kate going to hunt when she saw Lilly, she went to say hello and after that she went to her hunting post. But she ended up trying to kill the fastest caribou possible. When she went for the neck it hit her in the face with the back of its head and she passed out. The caribou were chased to the Northern Pack Territory and then they were lost. Baxx(with his neon green frow), Hutch, Cando, and Lilly went to Cyonis, the Northern Pack leader, and got us permission to search for her during day light only." Kerbces explained.

Sproketz' POV

"Sir, we found him… but, he's not traveling alone." My tope alpha told me.

"Well who is he traveling with?" I asked in ferreted.

"We don't know her name, but she is a skilled fighter… we think she is an alpha from another pack escorting him across borders." He said.

As I sat then processing the information when out of now where my most annoying omega comes up and says "Manays." (in a Latin act sent) and walks away without saying another word.

So we're all standing there absolutely bewildered.

Finally I speak "I want all alphas protecting all around the border."

The alphas replied and ran off.

Ious' POV

"Ok, I order for the search to be in pairs!" Eve yelled so everyone could hear.(like she needs to XD)

The moment she finished talking I instantly went to find her Arein. Finally I found her… so, calm… so, sweet…so beautiful. The second I saw her I taped her on the shoulder, the moment she had turned around I kissed her on the lips.

"oh, it's just you." She said blushing.

"Yah it's me. Who would it be your brother Kerbces?" I asked smartly.

"What was that supposed to mean?" she questioned, the she slid her paw across my face and I turned my head to let it slid off.

Humphrey's POV

I walk up next to Eve. She turned her head and jumped 5ft away with fear in her eyes. I looked away from her and see Ious kissing Arein. I jumped off the cliff and rushed to her.

When I reached her I am running full speed ahead and punched Ious in the face and through him by his tail. The next thing I know Arein kicks me in the groin and whimpered… but she was laughed, "Parents." And she rolled her eyes at me at me and left me there while she tend to Ious wound.

* * *

This is the last ch for right now sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark and Light

AN sorry for not updating but we survived 2012. what now mayan's. ah. anyway the story.

* * *

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering the Past

Chapter 6: Dark and Light

P.O.V. Humphrey

"Humphrey! I need to talk to you", Eve ordered me.

I walked over to her and waited for her to start.

"Humphrey, I need to talk to you about your parents", she said calmly.

"Ya, I know. They died in a hunting mission", I reply hastily. "I don't have time for a story I have already heard.

"Humphrey, sit!" Eve commanded.

I slam my whole body on the floor of the den.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"The story you know of is a fake", Eve explains. "Your parents died trying to kill a highly wanted wolf from the South. Unfortunately I was there to witness it."

"What was the wolf's name? Did he die as well?" I ask.

"I can't remember his name, but yes he was killed eventually before he could get to the North. At the time the North was restricted to all except those who were invited were allowed in." she answered.

"No habla Español", I reply.

"What?" Eve questions me baffled.

"I don't speech Spanish." I reply.

"In what language?" she asked.

"Spanish," I answered. Then Eve walks out without another word.

P.O.V. Caileb

"We should take shelter for tonight." I said.

"Ok. How about we go inside that cavern (tavern lol)." Answered the lone she wolf.

We walk into the cave and as we get in a fierce blizzard starts.

"So, now that we're settled in, we have to come up with a temporary name for you," I start.

"Like what?"

"Anything you want it to be."

"Call me Rima then, and _good night_." She finalized, and went to sleep.

P.O.V. Kate/Rima

I wake up in the cave to find that Caileb has left without me. I walk outside and wander around somewhat lost. About 20 minutes later, I find a stream full of fish, so I catch one to eat it.

"Finally I found you!" exclaimed Caileb.

"Really, you're the one who disappeared when I woke up."

"Sorry, I went looking for food," he replies. "But it looks like you've out hunted me."

I walk to the shade of a tree and rest until he's ready to start moving again.

P.O.V. Sproketz

"Alphas of the Southern pack, assemble in to one huge escort and I will personally _**KILL**_ them." I ordered.

As the pathetic lot formed I wait for any clue as to which way to go. Nothing.

"Which way "sir"" asked the head of the group, there is a tone of anger or distrust in how he called me "sir".

"North west of course… and… kill him…" I order calmly and softly.

The once great leader of the group starts to whimper and back up towards a ledge and stops. His attackers come in threes and once the three are wounded, exhausted or dead, another three take their place. After about 8 minutes he is dead and we leave.


	7. Chapter 7: Ch 6 Part 2 Unofficial 'WTF'

Alpha and Omega: Uncovering The Past

Ch 6 Part 2 (Unofficial)

"WTF"

An: This is not part of the official story line um... ok this is going to be awkward...(•_•)

Eve P.O.V.

"Ok, SHUT UP!", I screamed, everyone falls silence. "Now as you all know the annual 'Plug It In' Festival and Kate is missing..."

Baxx (with his neon green frow) runs in and starts to dance while singing, "That's the way. Uh uh. I like it. Uh uh. I like it!" Then he starts to float in midair and... (Sorry to cut you off but we are experiencing so technical/mental difficulties and are skipping ahead. *Please refer to a 2 by 4 for further information)

Humphrey P.O.V.

"So Luna are you sure you want to go through with this?" I ask.

Luna in turn wanders around in a compete daze for a few minutes then all of a sudden starts acting super affectionate.

Then she answers, "Ya, how about we practice?"

I flinch and start to back away from her and in respondents she jumps on top of me.


End file.
